Caged Fury
Description :"The cage atop this archistaff holds a font of magickal energy. Successive magick strikes without taking damage raise its power, but at maximum power, one hit drops Stamina to 0." Striking foes with Caged Fury charges the magick cage at the head of the staff, increasing magick power - all attacks, excluding Magick Bolt and Focused Bolt, but including Magick Billow will charge the cage. Usable By Stats Location *In Dark Arisen, the staff can be purchased at The Black Cat. *In Dragon's Dogma can only be acquired as part of the Weapon Pack: The Debilitator, and then further copies bought from The Black Cat. Charging There are three stages of intensity of the charge; the intensity of blue light directly corresponds with the amount of power stored. On reaching a higher stage of power a light "chime" sound that is distinctly recognizable is produced. *The first stage activates after hitting an enemy once, and corresponds to blue-white glowing wrists. *The second stage activates after hitting an enemy a further four times (five total) - once reached the whole arms will take on a bluish glow, extending to the body. *The third and final stage activates after hitting an enemy a further five times (ten total), and corresponds to a bright upper body and head bluewhite fire-glow. Multiple hitting spells such as Miasma or Maelstrom are effective in rapidly fully charging this weapon. Being hit causes the charge to dissipate - this includes wind buffets, shocks from explosions and so on - at the highest charge being hit also drains all stamina, causing gasping. Caged Fury Stage 1.jpg|Stage 1 Caged Fury Stage 2.jpg|Stage 2 Caged Fury Stage 3.jpg|Stage 3 Damage Power and damage increases with charging. For an enemy with weak defenses, the first stage boosts damage only slightly; the second increases damage by a half, and the final stage at least doubles damage. For creatures with strong magick defense the higher stages can break through a creatures magick defense - thus for creatures with high defense the damage increase is much greater than double. :During testing versus Death an uncharged Caged Fury with High Gicel took almost no visible damage off his health bar at 835 Magick, but took off a quarter of a health bar at maximum charge. Weapon effects stack with the effect Magick Boosted, such as caused by Demon's Periapts. Enhancement Item Locations *Mandrakes **Dropped by a Skeleton Mage. *Vengeful Mirrors **Dropped by a Lich. *Rugged Femur **Dropped from a Gorecyclops (Condemned) and can be stolen from one using Master Thief *Ruinous Relic **Dropped by the Dark Bishop Notes *The effect as full charge is powerful - an un-upgraded Caged Fury does more damage (at level 3) than an un-upgraded Dragons Risen. *In Dark Arisen, this weapon can be gifted to another Pawn. *Effects do not carry over past loading screens, and the boost is lost if weapons are changed. *The sword Force Hatchet has a similar effect, but increases physical attack, not magick. Category:Archistaves Category:Weapons with Unique Effects Category:DLC Weapons